Te perdi
by Evangeline-Darkness12
Summary: Amu pensó que Ikuto la esperaría para siempre, ella pensó que el la perdonaría y estaría con ella... que ingenua fue al pensar que Ikuto aun la amaría... ella quería arreglar su error pero era demasiado tarde como para poder arreglarlo... "Lo había perdido" / One-Shot...


¡Hola persona curiosa! Bienvenida a mi One-Shot :D

Lamento decirte que si te gusta Amu estas en el fic equivocado :3 por que Amu sufrirá un poquito...

Aqui plasmo mi idea de como hubiera pasado si Amu se hubiera arrepentido de la decicion que tomo de elegir a Tadase en ves de Ikuto... ahora...

¡Aclaraciones!

**Edades:**

Amu: 15 años

Ikuto: 19 años

Shugo Chara no me pertenece... solo la historia, Alice, Shun y Yuu...

¡Enjoy!

* * *

**.::Te perdí::.**

_**By:** Evangeline-Darkness12_

-.-

-.-

-.-

Hinamori Amu corría por las calles de su ciudad mientras sus charas traban de detenerla, pero ella solo corría todo lo que sus piernas le permitían a la vez que de sus ojos ámbar salían amargas lágrimas.

–¡Amu-chan espera! – gritaba Día intentando parar a su dueña pero no funcionaba, Amu corrió hasta llegar a un parque… hasta llegar a "ese" parque.

–Ikuto… – susurro la peli-rosa entre sollozos…

–Amu-chan ¿Qué paso-desu? – pregunto Su de lo más preocupada…

–Lo perdí… – volvió a susurrar llorando más fuerte… – Perdí a Ikuto para siempre…

–¿Amu-chan? – pregunto Miki preocupada y confundida.

–Pero… creímos que tu querías a Tadase-kun… – le dijo Ran a su dueña más confundida que Miki.

–Yo también creí eso… pero… – Amu dejo de hablar un momento para poder calmarse y tratar de limpiarse las lágrimas – me había dado cuenta que el "amor" que sentía por Tadase-kun era algo solo físico, por su apariencia del príncipe ideal… e Ikuto… – al susurrar ese nombre una inevitable sonrisa salió de sus labios – Él siempre estuvo conmigo, puede que no sea el más maduro de todos, pero siempre supo cómo hacer que me sienta mejor, siempre me protegió y me hacía sentir segura, protegida… querida… hace poco me di cuenta de eso.

–Amu-chan… – susurraron las Charas mirando con tristeza, a Miki le había pasado lo mismo con Kiseki, pero le pareció terco, infantil y muy obstinado, por lo que intento algo con Daichi… cosa que funciono.

–Tenia pensando ir con Ikuto al parque de diversiones a confesármelo… pero cuando llegue…

**[Flash Back]**

_Amu caminaba con una brillante sonrisa, hace poco se había dado cuenta del terrible error que había cometido al haber escogido a Tadase en vez de Ikuto, según ella estaba confundida por sus sentimientos por lo que decidió ir a ver a Ikuto para decirle lo mucho que lo ama y que quería estar con él, ella sabía que él estaba en el parque de diversiones que Easter había reconstruido, siempre estaba iba a si con Utau o con Tadase como cuando eran niños, aunque Utau llevaba a su novio Kukai con ella y Tadase la llevaba a ella, pero bueno… regresando a lo otro…_

_La mirada de Amu se ilumino aún más al ver a su amado Ikuto de pie en un puesto de helados donde hablaba con el vendedor que parecía que era su amigo de la universidad._

_–¡Iku…– iba a gritar su nombre cuando ve algo que la dejo helada…_

_–¡Ikuto! – escucho el cómo alguien se adelantaba y lo llamaba antes, era una chica muy linda de la edad de Ikuto de cabello corto de corte asimétrico plateado con mechones negros y morados, alvina, de ojos morados, vistiendo con un shot negro con cadenas unas mallas negras con unos botines negros con azul, usando un blusón azul oscuro con estampados de cruces y calaveras en plateado, en sus manos tenia pulseras gruesas con cadenas y sus uñas pintadas de negro… – Siento la demora, Shun no me dejaba salir…_

_–No ay problema… igual no tengo esperando mucho – en eso Amu se dio cuenta de la ropa de Ikuto:_

_Unos pantalones negros rasgados con cadenas, unos deportivos azules con una playera negra con estampados de calaveras y rosas en azul y plateado, su cabello tenia algunos mechones negros, en sus muñecas también había varias pulseras además de que en su oreja había un arete en la parte alta con un dije de una cruz._

_–¿No tuviste problemas con Utau? – pregunto esa chica mientras se ponía más cerca de Ikuto… mucho para el gusto de Amu._

_–No… ella salió con Kukai así que no sabe que estoy aquí – respondió mientras le sonreía a la chica y no se quejaba por la cercanía en más… él le puso su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica – ¿Quieres algo de comer o vamos a los juegos?_

_–Mmm… primero un helado y luego vamos a la casa del terror – contesto la chica emocionada entrelazando sus dedos con los de Ikuto._

_– A ti te gusta las emociones fuertes ¿No Alice? – dijo el chico-neko divertido por las reacciones de la otra._

_–Ya me conoces amor… digo soy tu novia ¿no? – aquello dejo en piedra a Amu… ¿novia? ¿Ikuto tenía novia y no era ella?_

_–Si lo se… en fin… dos helados por favor Yuu – le dijo Ikuto a su amigo._

_–Seguro chicos ¿de qué quieren los helados? – pregunto el chico a la pareja._

_–Chocolate – contestaron al uní solo para soltar una pequeña risa._

_–Ustedes nunca cambian… aquí tienen y descuiden… va por mi cuanta._

_–¿En serio? Woo gracias Yuu – le sonrió Alice de manera tierna, Ikuto solo sonrió de medio lado para luego ambos tomar sus helados y despedirse de su amigo._

_Amu no lo podía creer, Ikuto la había cambiado… la había dejado… no… no podía ser verdad… no quería creerlo, no quería aceptarlo pero las pruebas eran solidas… Ikuto se estaba besando con esa chica con el pretexto de que tenía helado derramado en sus labios._

_No podía seguir hai, no quería seguir hai, con todas sus fuerzas reprimió sus lágrimas hasta salir a la calle y correr todo lo que sus piernas le permitían._

**[Fin Flash Back]**

–Él ya tiene a alguien más…– susurro Amu con pesar mientras nuevas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

–Amu-chan… – susurro Día con tristeza, la luz de Amu estaba demasiada opacada como para poder hacer algo por ella.

–Lo perdí… – volvió a susurrar para luego romper en llanto.

Muchas veces podemos tomar decisiones que después con el tiempo nos arrepentimos, porque en el momento en el que tomamos esas decisiones pensamos solo en lo superficial, no pensamos más a fondo, no nos damos cuenta de las consecuencias a nuestro alrededor, un pequeño error puede costar mucho y al momento de intentar arreglarlo nos damos cuenta de que es muy tarde para resolverlo.

Amu creyó que Ikuto la esperaría, que la perdonaría y que estaría a su lado sin dudarlo, pero no conto con los límites de la paciencia de Ikuto, él no la esperaría para siempre como el también creería, Alice no era un remplazo, él sabía que ella siempre estaría con él, él sabía que Alice nunca dudara de él, Alice no lo lastimaría, el salía que Alice siempre lo amaría.

Ikuto había condesado sus sentimientos a Amu y sin embargo ella aun prefirió a su hermano, Alice lo eligió a el antes que a cualquiera, ella le dio una nueva oportunidad para amar, de mostrar su verdadero ser…

Amu había cometido un terrible error pero muy tarde se dio cuenta… ahora… lo había perdido… y para siempre…

–Te perdi…

**~Fin~**

* * *

**Pueden decirme maldita, desgraciada o lo que quieran por haber hecho sufrir a Amu pero la verdad es que ella no me agrada :3 y me preguntaran ¿Si no te gusto entonces por que viste la serie? y les contestare... la única razón por la que vi la serie fue por:**

**Ikuto, Yoru, Kukai, Utau, Nagihiko, Hikaru, Miki y Dia.**

**La mera verdad es que ODIO a Tadase o como yo llamo: "Rubio gay" (Dato curioso por que a mi me gusta el yaoi)**

**Ahora... con el personaje de Alice...**

**Nah yo la invente :D ella es protagonista en mi fic "Dark Rose" :3 la mera verdad es que a ella la adoro por lo que la usare para la mayoria de mis fics de Shugo Chara ewe...**

**Seh... are sufrir mucho a Amu y Tadase...**

**Como sea... si les gusto manden un comentario y si no les gusto tambien...**

**¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
